


A Reminiscential Birthday

by Ethanol



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethanol/pseuds/Ethanol
Summary: It hadn't been long since they've been, but it felt like forever. Enough to reminisce?Alone and waiting, Hanayo does it anyway.
Relationships: Koizumi Hanayo/Nishikino Maki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	A Reminiscential Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> hey there demons, it's me, ya boy
> 
> i wanted to return to my roots and make makipana, but i didnt know how
> 
> but the i was reminded of hanayo birthday, and i knew the opportunity was here.
> 
> my first fic for ll was makipana, and its the first ship i fell in love with, so here it is. enjoy

Hanayo shifted along the cushion, hands neatly placed atop her lap. In front of her was a modest feast that she had cooked up herself. All her favorite meals in spotless white ceramic. Of course, the mountain of rice sat in the middle, the star attraction of the entire ensemble.

Only the finest ingredients money could procure. She would never be able to afford such a banquet on her own. However, life being Maki Nishikino's roommate was a daily discovery of those never's becoming reality. Being the only person in their shared apartment to know how to cook, Maki took it upon herself to supply their fridge with ingredients. A fair compromise, Hanayo assumed, until she realized that the price of a week's worth of groceries totaled higher than what she earned monthly in her part-time job.

University was a moment of discovery, her mother always taught her, but she could have never prepared for this extreme shift in lifestyle.

Hanayo reached over with chopsticks, stealing herself a small lump of rice atop the white mountain. Her lips quirked into a satisfied smile as she chewed. She wasn't complaining, and she could definitely get used to it. Aside from the uncomfortably lavish way of life, life with Maki was everything she envisioned it to be. Being in different majors in college, they both had different forms of busy in their day-to-day. Studying to become a teacher wasn't the hardest course in the pool, but it certainly had its difficulties. Though, teaching preschoolers for her course was an absolute joy.

She'd sneak in idol songs for the small children to sing. Best start them off young, Hanayo joked. And she felt proud seeing the kids sing their old μ's songs.

As for Maki, she did what she said she would back in their first year of high school and studied in the medical field. Late nights, mountains of paperwork, and textbooks that were heavier than her intake in rice.

Hanayo helped herself to another bite of rice. She much preferred this mountain.

She looked up, glancing to the wall clock ticking away. Five minutes since the agreed time. It hadn't been the first time Maki was held up with coursework, so she could wait for a little while longer.

Maki. The thought of her name brought a warmth to her chest. She remembered this day, two years ago. Their third year in Otonokizaka; the school they saved by being school idols. Amidst the birthday celebration in the club room, Maki invited her up to the roof alone. Hanayo followed, not knowing what was in store for her and how it changed her life forever.

'I like you, Hanayo.' Maki's words still echoed in her mind. '...I think.' She couldn't help but giggle at the memory. Maki still hadn't changed much on that front, always difficult with her feelings.

Feelings meant for her. She remembered the heat on her cheeks, the tears in her eyes, and the stuttered yes that she gave before hugging the girl she would call her girlfriend.

Did they kiss at that moment? Hanayo would've liked, if Rin hadn't burst through the door just as they were about to. She blushed at the embarrassment two years later, turns out it was something quite difficult to move on from.

Hanayo looked up again. Fifteen minutes. She took out her phone, sending a quick message to ask if Maki would be late. Another thing to wait for, she supposed. From what she stumbled across when cleaning Maki's room, the study material for medical school was difficult. Horrendously difficult. Why would anyone need to memorize that much about the human body?

She stood up, walking to a wall mirror on the cardinal direction of the living room. Hanayo twirled, inspecting the dress she wore. Light yellow with white frills. It was Maki's birthday gift to her last year. A similar evening just like this. Rin was there too, happy to be together as a trio like always.

She had received a text that Rin wouldn't be able to be with them this year, the first time in a long while Rin wouldn't be there for her birthday. It was understandable, given her business with a sports course. Their star athlete was needed.

Hanayo wandered their apartment, rather spacious for just the two of them. It was only a five-minute walk from the campus, and a short train ride to the heart of Tokyo. Maki's parents were generous with them offering such a luxurious spot, yet Maki herself didn't understand why she felt so guilty in accepting. Hanayo has only met her parents once, and to be already this nice?

Meeting Maki's parents as their daughter's partner was a nerve-wracking experience. It was last year, during their Christmas break. Not only was she not confident they would be accepting of their relationship, but she wasn't confident in herself in general. Yet, they were nothing she feared they would be. She already met Maki's mother when she went to their home to return her student ID, but her father was a surprising individual.

Strict eyes, crow's feet, grey hair, all tied with a thick pair of glasses. If Hanayo had a word to describe his look, it would be 'Doctor.' After a painful hour of introductions and routine questions of herself, Maki, and their relationship, Mr. Nishikino took a complete 180 when Hanayo mentioned that they spent Christmas eve together.

His eyes lit up, eager to converse of the festivities to Hanayo. They all revolved around Maki, much to her embarrassment. Hanayo was surprised, but she happily joined the conversation. That evening, she found out why Maki would get into the Christmas spirit every year, to the point she still believed Santa still existed.

Hanayo sat back down on the table, her eyes watching the clock. Thirty minutes had passed. Around this time, Maki would send a text to tell her that she'd be late for at least an hour and tell her to start without her. Last year was the same when her coursework required her to hunker down in the library to finish a report, but at least Rin was there to keep her company before she arrived.

However, now she was alone.

Hanayo bit down on her chopsticks, eyeing the meal in front of her. She wouldn't want to start without Maki, but at the same time she was getting hungry. After a minute of deliberation, she nodded.

She would wait another hour.

Just as she resolved herself, the front door swung open, prompting her attention. She made her way down to the entryway, a curious sight welcoming her.

Maki carefully balanced boxes on each arm, another pinched between her arm. Their eyes met, both frozen in place.

"Uh... Hi," Maki spoke first, closing the door with her foot. She tried kicking her shoes off, but it was an impossible feat given the fact she was wearing boots.

"Ah, Maki! Let me help you." Hanayo scrambled over, relieving Maki of the objects restricting her movement. Maki muttered a quick thanks as she sat on the floor, untying her shoes.

"Sorry I was late, Hanayo. Did you wait long?" Maki looked up, Hanayo standing right behind her.

"Nope! How were your classes, Maki?" Hanayo smiled, reaching down to hold Maki's cheeks.

"W-wait, Hanay-"

Hanayo flinched back at the frigid touch of her skin. She raised a brow at the sudden red blooming on Maki's face. "Maki... How long were you outside?"

Maki looked away, her hands continuing to remove her shoes. Hanayo moved back close, taking hold of the redhead's cheeks to warm them.

"I... Not too long. Only when I was waiting for orders."

"Orders?" Hanayo quirked a brow. Maki said nothing, only pointing a finger to the bags and boxes she brought with her.

"Bring them to the table and open them, Hanayo."

Hanayo nodded, taking them over to empty spots on the table. As she set them down, she noticed one of them was particularly pretty. It had a tag, too. She flipped it over, reading the description.

'Happy Birthday'

"Ah," Hanayo let out subconsciously. Footsteps grew louder behind her, warmth settling atop her shoulders a moment later. She looked up, finding vivid violet. There was a smile amidst a bloom of red. Hanayo stifled a giggle, smiling back.

"I thought I'd surprise you," Maki started, leaning down close. Hands slipped down her shoulders, and she was pulled back into a hug. "And uh, since Rin wasn't here this year, I wanted to... Do something more."

"Maki," Hanayo barely said in a whisper. Was that why she took longer to arrive? And, from her words and the cold touch of her cheeks, she must've been out all day.

"H-Hey, Hanayo? Did I say something wrong?" Maki stuttered in a panic. Hanayo hummed curiously, then she noticed how her breath hitched. She brought her hands to her cheeks, flinching at the wet sensation.

"O-oh." Hanayo couldn't help but laugh amidst the tears, further confusing Maki.

"I-I'm really sorry if making you wait upset you-"

Hanayo shook her head, stilling Maki's words. She brought her hands up, pulling Maki down. Their lips met in a momentary, but loving kiss. She still felt the cold temperature from Maki's skin. Hanayo hoped this would warm her up.

When they separated, Maki's blush nearly matched her hair. She giggled, glad it worked. "Don't be sorry, Maki. I'm glad you thought of me to do this much."

Maki stuttered out a familiar phrase, her gaze breaking away. "Of course I would. I..."

"You?" Hanayo quirked a brow at the way Maki stumbled with her words.

"After all, I... I love you, Hanayo."

Hanayo sat stunned at the uncharacteristic bluntness of her words. Heat crawled on her face, and she was sure those weren't her tears. She wanted to pull her down again, return the honesty with her own.

But a coy smile broke across her face instead. It was her birthday, right? She can be allowed to be cheeky, just for today.

"Say it again, Maki?" Hanayo asked, giggling at the embarrassed string of stutters from Maki's lips. The redhead darted her gaze around, loose syllables of the three words left in the air.

Maki sighed, looking back down. Murky purple met vivid violet, and she moved down, settling a soft kiss on Hanayo's forehead.

"I love you, Hanayo."

Both faces flushed red, but their smiles couldn't be wider. Hanayo giggled at the kiss, leaning up to meet it properly. "I love you too, Maki."

They stayed in the gentle embrace for a moment. As Maki began to move for another kiss, a deep grumble broke the intimate atmosphere. She blinked, watching another form of embarrassment on Hanayo's face. Upon realizing, Maki couldn't help but laugh.

"Didn't I say you can start without me?" Maki reminded with an amused, hum, moving away. Hanayo huffed, puffing her cheeks.

"I couldn't eat on my own!" Hanayo crossed her arms, pouting when her cheeks got poked as Maki went around the table, sitting on the other side.

"Then, let's not wait any further." Maki giggled, opening one of the boxes she brought with her. Hanayo helped pulling the bow, both lifting the cover to reveal the inside. Hanayo let out a noise of awe, looking on as Maki lifted the cake from the box.

An elegant arrangement of frosting, flowers, and candles adorned the crown of the cake. It even had a drawing of a rice ball. The amount of personification warmed Hanayo's heart, and this time she made sure not to instinctively ask for the price.

"I love it!" Hanayo clapped her hands together, bubbling with excitement. It was contagious. Maki smiled back, using the lighter stuck onto the box to light the candle. It burned bright, a warm orange that reflected beautifully within the hazy purple of her eyes.

For Maki, it was no different to the day she confessed on the rooftop. The orange sky tinted her eyes, the wind tossing at short brown hair.

"Hm? Is something the matter, Maki?" Hanayo's question brought her out of her reverie. Maki shook her head, lifting the cake and holding it in front of her lover.

"Just remembering something," she answered with a content hum. "Happy birthday, Hanayo."

"Thank you so much, Maki!"

Hanayo closed her eyes, blowing the candles a moment later. Maki placed the cake down, clapping happily to celebrate. Then, the moment Hanayo was waiting for was finally here, climbing the mountain of rice.

"Did you wish for anything, Hanayo?" Maki asked whilst taking bites of the assortment of sushi. Across the table, Hanayo swallowed, then shook her head.

"Nope!" Hanayo answered with a warm smile, a stray grain of rice on her cheek. "With you, I have everything!"

Maki looked away, ignoring the warmth on her face. "Sounds a bit boring though, since I'll always be here."

"Oh," Hanayo hummed. Maki glanced back, watching the thoughtful look on her face. Then, her eyes lit up. "More rice!"

Maki watched the empty bowl thrust at her, paired with a glinting smile. She stifled a laugh, taking the bowl and filling it up by carving into the mountain of white in the middle of the table.

If this was Hanayo's wish, then Maki would be content fulfilling it every day.

**Author's Note:**

> a happy birthday to our rice goddess, hanayo 
> 
> eat rice today to celebrate


End file.
